toontownfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Toontown: Toontown Elite Squad CEO's Revenge
This is an fanfiction made by Penstubal. Enjoy! I wrote this all in Microsoft Office Word. It's not a hack to get big letters. Name: Toontown: Toontown Elite Squad 1: CEO's Revenge Author: Penstubal Information: TES or TTES (Toontown Estate Service or simply Toontown Elite Squad) agency gets called in a special team mission with Rookie, Maurice and John to save TT from the evil and lazy CEO. But then they got trapped, no body knows what happend next before it's done ... Characters: CEO, Flunkies (8/16), Big Cheese v2.0 (8), Rookie, Maurice, John, Flippy, Donald, CJ, Chairman, Senior VP CEO.png|CEO from the Bossbot Country Club Toontown: Toontown Elite Squad: CEO’s Revenge It was an rainy night in Toontown. Flippy was writing an letter to his friend Donald, “Dear Donald, did you ever visit my house? If didn’t please come here immediately. We have to investigate. Thank you. – Flippy”. Later he became tired and went to bed. But as soon as he got in the bed, someone knocked on the door. “Come in!” says Flippy. But no body opens the door and it continues knocking. Flippy wakes up, opens the door and saw nothing but an cold doodle. “Oh so it was you knocking on my door. Poor little guy.” And Flippy gives the doodle some food and warms it up. However someone knocks again. He opens door and this time he saw no one. But then he saw an shadow with purple eyes looking at him through the window. “Don’t panic… there’s… nothing… just an big duck toon…” says Flippy carefully. Then a pig, cat and duck open the door. The pig is called Rookie, cat is called Maurice, and Duck is called John. They need help. Something strange is going on. Flippy follows them to an cave in Toontown no body has ever found, located in a manhole near an store at the Brrrgh. They found a note. It’s kinda old and dirty. Flippy reads it, but he may not read what correctly it says: “Anybodu (dirty)whc saw this message kn(dirty)s it. C(dirty)if just(dirty) will be waiting for you in the morning. CEO also in dis.” They don’t know even who’s the author. Then Maurice suddenly says “You’re promoted to a Field Agent, Flippy”! Flippy asks them what an agent is, but Maurice ignores him cause he should already know (as there are no agencies in toontown except the T.E.S. TES HQ Is located in a highly secret place. Non Agents ask agents where the HQ is, but they cannot find it as agents don’t tell them. However can you spell “etatsE”? Flippy then meets the shadow. 4 Flunkies v2.0 popped up and fought the agents. Flunky says “Razzle Dazzle!”, Flippy says “TOONTANIC!’ Flunky says “MISSED! Power trip!” All say: “WHOLE CREAM PIE!” then all the cogs explode. But more come. They do same all over again, suddenly John became sad. They fought the cogs, but also created a grave for John due to his death. Then something breaks the floor… … … … “NARATHOR STOP SLEEPING!!!” says the Director. “SORREH GEEZ” says the Narathor. … “AHH!” says Rookie. “I JUST WANT TO SEE MY CREAM PIE AT LEAST ONE TIME!” “''meow” ''says Maurice. “Sorry, wont let me say.” And they fall in an strange restaurant like room with a Flunky costume. There were cogs everywhere: Flunkies, Big Cheese, Pencil Pushers… then as an strange giant cog said “TOONS??? IMPOSTERS!” and the cog took they’re costumes and traps them in jail. “So you, little fellows, are those toons who always ruin our cogs plans? Hello then. Let me present me. Im the CEO, director of this Country Club.” “County Club?” asks Rookie. CEO says “Yes, county club. I always go golf outside of this clubhouse. And got any more cream pies? Im hungry. Don’t give me too much.” Maurice thinks “Too much… that’s it!!” “Here doggy! Have some pies!” *one day after eating pie* “No this cannot be!!! Im unable to golf!” “Ha ha!! Now there’s nothing to stop us!!” “CJ!! SEND IN THE WAVES!!” and a bunch of The Big Cheese and flunkies show up. They all used Shake, Power Trip, Razzle Dazzle, and Double Talk. Rookie lost this time. Flippy yelled at the cogs. And used Toontanic. He did it. He didn’t miss. But they still didn’t die. Maurice loses. Flippy says he’s the only one and there’s no chance to win. “Goodbye, toons of the world unite!” but suddenly CEO tries to attack Flippy, but John picks him up on an vine. “JOHN, YOU’RE ALIVE!” “Yes, I regained happiness.” “Cool! Lets get out of here before he explodes!” “CEO chases them but he falls on the floor, as he’s too fat due to all food he ate. “No!!! The Chairman won’t like this!!” then the Bossbot HQ explodes, and CEO jumped out of the bossbot hq and got demoted to a Flunky. Then Flippy and John come says: “Well well well. What do we have here. An little Flunky Level 1.” “NO!!!!” says the Flunky, aka CEO. Then Flunky runs away. Flippy high fived with John then Maurice and Rookie come too. “So guys, I hope you’re very proud of what you’ve did. High five!” “NO!!! IT’S IMPOSSIBLE!!! YOU COULDN’T JUST HAVE BEEN EXPLODED BY THOSE PESKY TOONS!!!” says the Chairman. “But sir!! They just fed m…” says the Flunky, aka CEO. “NO BUTS!!! NOW GO TO YOUR ROOM!” says the Chairman. Senior VP (in ceo’s fridge): “I like Apple Juice.”